


This is kind of filthy I need soap.

by CheekyDoodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creeper Peter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Going to Hell, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles looks good in blue, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Stiles, Virginity, Wet Dream, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyDoodles/pseuds/CheekyDoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wiggled, feeling the itchy lace of women's underwear chafe almost uncomfortably tight around his hipbones. He had no clue how they got there but he couldn't remember how he got here, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is kind of filthy I need soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I got bored and wrote filth sue me. Enjoy, I didn't even proof read this, yay..

Stiles opened his eyes but still couldn't see anything. Was he in the dark? He swallowed and found it difficult, mouth full of... something smooth and plastic. He wrinkled his nose and felt whatever material was wound around his head over his eyes- a blindfold. He blinked anyway and tried to sit up, only to be caught at the wrists by a length of rope, binding them above his head.

"Ah, you're awake," a velvet over gravel voice spoke a little ways away and Stiles knew it immediately.

"Peter?" He tried to say through his gag, only to make a slurred sound like "hee-uh?"

Peter's warm, chapped hands dragged up Stiles' soft naked thighs and it made him shiver. "You should really see yourself, Stiles," Peter cooed. He splayed a hand over Stiles' sternum, absently pawing a nipple with his thumb. "You look so precious like this."

Stiles shivered again under his touch. True to his character, he tried to say something else, with no luck of it sounding human.

Peter pursed his lips smugly and chuckled once, a throaty huff. His other hand on his thigh roamed a little higher, lazily plucking the little bow on a pair of lacy turquoise panties, stretched snugly over the bulge of his member. "Absolutely precious," he repeated.

Stiles wiggled, feeling the itchy lace of women's underwear chafe almost uncomfortably tight around his hipbones. He had no clue how they got there but he couldn't remember how _he_ got here, either.

And he couldn't hope to remember when Peter squeezed his nipple none too gently. He caught his breath, almost choking on the saliva collecting in his mouth and Peter smiled a small twisted smile.

"Very responsive, just like I imagined," he drawled, continuing to rub the hardened bud between his fingers and trembles spilled down Stiles' spine like ice water. The big hand on his waist smoothed over his lace wrapped package and began to palm it gently in circles.

Stiles made a sound like he was pronouncing what sound the G makes, "guh!" He hitched and tried to bend himself away from the man's touch, but obviously didn't get far. Peter had his body completely under siege.

Peter leaned in close and nipped his other nipple with blunt human teeth, earning another soft guttural noise from the boy. He took immense pleasure seeing the boy squirm under his touch, seeing the bittersweet tortured expression on his half-covered face. How he was trying so hard not to enjoy this. Peter grinned and Stiles quivered, tickled by his stubbly chin.

"Picking these out was fun, you know," Peter said casually as both hands rubbed slowly. "I almost went with pink. But you're more of a blue."

Stiles really wanted to tell him to shove his fashion sense up his ass, but instead he gagged on a dry sob. This was sick and humiliating, bed bath and beyond belief. Worse, it felt good.

He snuck two fingers under Stiles' panties, and Stiles immediately tried clamping his legs shut. So much for his captor carelessly forgetting to bind his feet too.

"You don't have to fight it, Stiles. Just relax," the wolf coaxed, brushing his fingers over his warm shaft. He was already half hard as Peter fingered around his warm shaft, teasing the slit and doing other things to make him whimper. "Have you ever been touched like this before?" He asked, calm like a doctor, but with an undertone of mischievous delight. Stiles swallowed but drool leaked down his chin and he shook his head helplessly. "So you like this, don't you?"

Stiles didn't reply- like hell he would. He still had his dignity.

Which flew out the window when the older man latched his mouth onto his dick and mouthed him through the fabric, while keeping his fingers busy.

" _Nnh_!"

"You can't deny it," he murmured into his heat, "you're already getting yourself wet, like a girl." Stiles actually felt the blush flare up on his face at that. He couldn't keep from squirming, either to get away or because of the way Peter mouthed his sex through the fabric, deliberately dampening it- he couldn't say.

Peter reached up to undo his gag and Stiles wheezed, tasting air again. "I want to hear you," he explained with a hard twist to his nipple.

" _Gah_! Sc-screw -ah- you!" He gritted out between groans.

"Mind your manners, it's ladies first," he tsk'ed, digging his both sets of nails into the mounds of Stiles' soft backside. He bucked up beyond his control into Peter's mouth and Peter growled happily, a thunder from deep in his chest.

The pressure on one of his flanks quit suddenly and there was a soft click, followed by the sound of an electric razor. "Wh-what is that?" He croaked, imagining some sort of weapon.

"Just another something I picked out," he purred. "You know Stiles, I thought your constant verbatim annoyed me, but this," he pressed the noisy thing to his length and squeezed his ass again, hard, releasing another pathetic groan. "I like." Peter toyed with him some more, tracing his length with the toy before slipping it behind his panties to rest beside his sensitive flesh and leaving it.

" _Ahh_ God," Stiles whined. He was so hard he didn't even care anymore, he grinded himself upward into the sensation. Peter let go of him and watched him sex himself on the toy without aide, twisting against his bindings to find some way to relieve himself.

"You're such a virgin," Peter sighed, digging two fingers into Stiles' mouth to coat them with his saliva. He considered them briefly before pressing one into his hole without so much as a 'all hands on deck'.

"Ah hey! N-no!" He yelped. Peter ignored him, sliding the length of his middle finger inside his tight heat until there was no more. Stiles thrashed only to feed himself more friction as the wolf spread his muscle open with more strong fingers until it didn't ache. At one point in particular he touched something inside of him that he wasn't aware of that made him shake with unexpected pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Y-yeah I mean _nnnh_ no," Stiles gasped.

"Good." Peter took away his fingers then retrieved the toy and passed it through Stiles mouth. He teased his hole with it, watching it clench, and pressed it in slowly. The human arched his back off the surface, curling his toes and gaping his mouth with little panting breaths at the new invasion. Peter made sure it filled him up, made sure he held it there to let him stretch, to torture him.

"Are you gonna come like this? Come all over your panties when I'm not even touching you?" He whispered filth into the air, knowing how it was affecting the boy beneath him. "I _really_ wish you could see yourself now, fucking yourself on a fake cock."

"Ple- _ease_ Peter," he whined, rocking himself.

He untucked Stiles' dick from the fabric, just barely touching him. "Call me daddy, and I'll let you come."

Stiles didn't seem to think twice before he was complying, "d-daddy, please..."

"Please what?" He brushed the tip of his sex with his breath, licking his bottom lip.

" _Please_ , please just _fuck_ _me_ ," he cried out, shaking under the strain.

Peter grinned and took him in his mouth whole, rewarding him with hollowed cheeks and a hard suck. He worked the toy inside of him almost roughly, jamming it into his spot over and over. Stiles buckled under him, still calling him daddy to Peter's satisfied surprise. It wasn't long at all until Peter felt the boy's body tense up and he came with a broken moan, spunking down the wolf's throat. He mewled as he worked him through his release, going slack when he became oversensitive.

Peter wiped his face and relinquished the toy. "That was enjoyable, thank you Stiles."

"I still... Hate you..." Stiles breathed, welcoming the black before his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

"Oh I know. That's what I love about this."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Idek how to end something like that, but for the record, it was all a dreeeam~


End file.
